Typhonna: final Battle (Humor story)
by mar97mar97
Summary: A humorous of a Final Battle between Harry Potter Harem and Typhonna (Pokégirl) evolved!Typhonna; cute!Typhonna; Tamed!Typhonna Warning: Humor; Crack-fic


**Final Battle with Typhonna (Humor)**

A/N: (1)This can be seen as a minor Spolier for my upcoming Story:A Harry Potter/ Pokégirls Crossover that I have just started writing, but I just couldn´t resist writing that nugget

(2) this is only meant as a ridiculous story, but if you like it as an ending, and want to see it as the real ending of my upcoming story, feel free to tell me in the Comments, and I will rewrite the whole thing. (I would write it so that it is a bit more serious, but that Typhonna still would evolve into a cute Pokégirl

It has Happened, with the Last dying Breath Voldemort managed to unleash Typhonna. Everybody was looking down, it seemed as all efforts were for nothing. Then Harry had an absolutely ridiculous idea. Nobody Managed to defeat Typhonna, but nobody tried to tame her either.

He was thinking. How could I Manage to tame a Pokegirl so largem, and where does she have her pussy. After a short while he managed to spot her Pussy, and conjured an absolutely giagantic 15 foot dildo. He used the Aguamenti Charm to make the Dildo wet, and leviated it to typhona´s Pussy. Typhonna stopped in her Track, and observed the Dildo with ovious interest.

"You want to get Tamed don´t you my dear Typhonna" Harry schreamed using a Sonorus Charm. Typhonna only nodded, and layed herself on the floor spreading her legs. Harry leviated the giant dildo to the entrance of Typhonna´s pussy, and slowly started to slowly tease her with it. Typhonna let out a Moan, that nearly blew the Harem of Harry away. Padma and Parvati the Archmagesses got what Harry was trying to do, and conjured to giant hands, and willed them to Massage Typhonna´s huge Boobs.

After a short while Harry deemed the Typhonna wet enough, and thrust the dildo slowly into her pussy. It didn´t take long, for Typhonna to reach her Orgasm. She was lying on the ground panting, and smiling. Suddenly a bright light engulfed Typhonna forcing everybody to close their eyes. When the light subsided, and Harry plus Harem opened their eyes, instead of a giant reptile Monster, a cute schoolgirl was lying on the ground.

Harry and his Harem, braced themselves for a surprise attack, but the cute schoolgirl was still panting. After a minute of nothing Happening, the sexy school girl, stopped panting, and stood up. She moved in the direction of Harry, and engulfed him in a hug and kissed him fiercely.

"Thank you Master for taming me. I am so happy, that I finally also can engage in some fun." The now identified Typhonna said. Harry´s chin dropped to the Floor, and when he recovered from the shock, he asked her, what Pokégirl she now was. Typhonna answered, that she now was an Aphrodite, the love Goddess Pokégirl, and that she now was in his Harem. She also didn´t want to be called Typhonna anymore, because she was ashamed of her actions. Instead she wanted to be called Aphy. Instead of being a Pokégirls of destruction, she was a Pokégirl of creation and love. Aphy wanted to show Mankind and Pokégirl-kind, that they could live together in Harmony.

Together with her Tamer, Harry, and his Harem, she wanted to bring peace to the world.

 **Aphrodite, _the love and Peace Legendary_**

 **Type** : Very Near Human

 **Element** : Magic/Love (Celestial)

 **Frequency** : Extremely rare (Unique)

 **Diet** : Love

 **Role** : Bringer of Love and Peace

 **Libido** : Extreme to off the Chart

 **Strong Vs** : War-mongers, the Wicked, Infernal

 **Weak Vs** : no one

 **Attacks** : Sex Attacks 1 & 2 & 3, Pacify,

 **Enhancements** : Enhanced Toughness (x1000), Enhanced Strength (x400), Legendary Qualities, Legendary Salient Qualities, healing Factor, Peace Aura, Lust Aura, Love Aura,

Hyper Beam, Tsunami, Fire Blast, Thunder, Earthquake, Fissure, Ebony Void (when defending innocent from the wicked

 **Evolves** : N/A

 **Evolves From** : Typhonna (gets Tamed by a Giant Dildo, from a person who is able to love her)

In Stark contrast to Typhonna, Aphrodite is a very cute Pokégirl, who looks just like an innocent school girl. She is a meek 5-foot 3 fall (1m 60cm) and has no mean bone in her Body. She is also extremely pacifist, only fighting, when people she loves are in Danger.

She can transform into her old form, but does so very reluctantly and only as very las resort. She abhors this Form of her, because it reminds her of the atrocities she has committed in the War.

Her Life-Goal, is to Atone for the Atrocities committed, and she helps everybody in need, in any way possible. Aphrodite can also help the wicked to get back to the light, and turn Infernal into non-infernal if they so desire.

Aphrodite, is extremely cuddly and does everything for The Tamer who has her trust, but woe the ones, who abuse her trust to do evil.

 ** _LEGENDARY QUALITIES_** : _All Legendary Pokégirls have these special attributes, making them above and beyond other Pokégirls_ :

 _Truly Unique_ : All Legendary Pokégirls cannot be copied. Attempts to clone them always fail, and morphing other beings into copies of them always produces sub-standard versions. Titto, for example, can take Aphrodite shape and even copy her powers to some degree, but not any of her Legendary Qualities or Legendary Salient Qualities (see below). (Or her sheer height, for that matter...) They can have their base stock altered to be used in the formation of a new Pokégirl type though.

 _Deathlessness_ : Despite having been around since Sukebe's Revenge, all the Legendary Pokégirls are still around and going strong. This superior version of longevity makes them immune to death from natural causes. They will never die unless they are killed. However, poison, disease, or any unnatural cause still has a normal chance to kill them, barring their special immunities and strengths.

 _No Weakness (Level X)_ : All of the Legendary Pokégirls can ignore their type's normal weaknesses, to a point. When facing a Pokégirl at or below a certain level, if that Pokégirl is a type the Legendary would normally be weak against, she instead treats it as though it were of a type she had no specific advantage or disadvantage against. For example, Typhonna has No Weakness (Level 200). If she were to face anything that was considered Strong vs. Dragon/Steel, at or below level 200, she wouldn't be considered weak against it, nor would it be considered strong against her. Pokégirls at a level above the Legendary's No Weakness level treat things normally.

 ** _LEGENDARY SALIENT QUALITIES_** : _Some Legendary Pokégirls have special qualities others don't have. Here is Aphrodite´s lexicon of special attributes_ :

 _No Weaknesses (Ultimate)_ : Aphrodite is even stronger than Typhonna the most powerful living being alive. She has no apparent weaknesses at all, and it is theorized, that she is truly invincible.

Love Aura: Aphrodite emits an Aura, that prevents people in it from having negative feelings

Lust Aura: Aphrodite emits an Aura, that makes people in the rech of the Aura shag like bunnies.


End file.
